Try not to screw up
by midnight247
Summary: Katniss is 16 years old and just got told she has to get paired with someone to raise their 'child' for a health project. Modern day. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my health class with glimmer and Johann.

We saw Marvel, Finnick, Thresh,Clove, fox face(or Miranda) and Cato sitting at the back on 2 tables.

Glimmer sat next to Marvel in the empty space and Johanna next to finnick leaving me with Cato, my old best friend but now aquatince bordering on friends.

I say that because we've known each other since 3rd grade. It used to be whenever you found katniss you found Cato, but then I started going out with peeta when I was 15 and he was its just acquaintances. I honestly hate to admit it but...I miss him, he used to make me laugh and smile and save my seat in every lesson glaring at anyone who even dared think about taking it. Now he can be a Dick with an ego to match, especially whenever he was around peeta and me just so happened to be with him.

I was about to sit down next to him as our teacher walked the whole class went silent as she took the register.

"Right class. I'm going to get to the point and I don't want to hear anything about not wanting to do it or liking it. So in short no complaining! "All of us nodded fearing the rumors of how she lost her last job at a university were true.

She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile it was one that was taunting. "First you all must stand up at the back of the room while I explain a little...project to you".

Something was weird. It was the way she skipped a gap and said project. I just got the feeling whatever it was would be hell.

"For the next few weeks each you will be paired with someone and to show you all not to have sex at such young ages-" she grinned and I saw the flash of gold from her teeth."-You will both be taught what having children and still keeping your grades up will be like." My heart beat quickens and I hoped to god this was a joke, a sick twisted joke.

"Now. You will all be given the supply's to do so and the money. Girls will be the homemakers, boys will have the jobs. You'll all have to pick out of a hat what career you get. You will be paired today and have pictures taken so that the child is life like. The money, you will have given to you by the school to buy whatever it is you will need to help raise your 'children'. Once the pictures are processed your child will be given to you tomorrow. I will now put a slip of paper on the tables for the girls to sit and tell the boys where to go." I felt...confused, so confused. How exactly am I meant to react to being told I will have to raise a child with someone in this room?.

I sat down in a chair on the back with glimmer and fox face on the table also. Our teacher told us to close our eyes and put our heads on the tables so our 'husbands' can be a surprise to us.

I saw everyone doing it so I followed still hoping it was our sick teacher's idea of being funny.

I heard two people sit down at our table and the third next to me. I tried to see if I could recognize his scent to get a clue about who the baby daddy was. (AN/I just had to put that I'm sorry). There was no luck because as soon as I felt him sit next to me my blood was booming in my ears clouding my mind.

"Now ladies. Take a look at your future husbands" I looked up eyes still closed. I opened them as I felt him gently take my hand and place something on one of my fingers.

I gasped as I saw the white band on it a diamond with green flecks in it swirling.

I turned trying to prepare myself. The wind got knocked out of me as I saw the blond hair and blue eyes looking at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present you man and wife for the next few weeks. May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Gonna put the next chapter up sometime today or tomorrow just have to edit it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Slide compartment A into B but make sure F is secure" WTF.

"I've had to make this twice katniss and as painfull as it is to admit I still don't have a fucking clue what the fuck your instructing so give me the friggin book already or els it'll have to sleep in your bed with us and I ain't sleeping on the floor let me tell you that" She rolled her eyes at me and gave me the book.

I read threw the instructions carefully making sure not to make anything loos.

It took me half an hour with katniss making room in her wardrobe for the cloths and sorting the food in hers and Glimmers fridge.

I stood up and looked at what took me over an hour and two tries to make.

The crib was simple baby blue with white sheets and emerald green pillows the words _baby boy_ around the top of the crib in golden letters.

I swear it took us 3 hours at stupid ass baby stores till she finally saw the right one. It was hell I swear to god, we'd gotten everything and all we needed was the crib but while everyone had picked theirs we were left with glimmer and Finnick because the rest couldn't be asked. I envied them, they got to leave while I had to give my opinion on one but just started shrugging after that one time I told her it was just a stupid baby crib and she should pick one. Yeah she did not like that at all.(Is it me or is it weird that girls get all protective and shit over a baby. Must be that motherly instinct crap my brother warned me about. Not peeta the other one, long story short 19 with a pregnant girlfriend who cries when you make one stupid fat joke. Let's just say our parents were not happy with him)

I suppose I should have been grateful for the fact that I didn't have to work with Glimmer. Finnick looked like he was about ready to kill her when she tried to get a baby pink one, the fact that theres would be a boy slipping from her mind or she just chose to ignore it like she was Finnick.

I looked at the clock seeing it was 7 o'clock meaning it was picture time.

* * *

Well that was...nice.

Every picture we had to take together involved us holding each other in very close ways.

We were currently walking back to 'our' room when I saw peeta.

He ran up to us and started talking to Katniss completely blanking me. I didn't really care seeing as how we didn't exactly get along having seen each others true colours(Me being arrogant and him being the perfect little fucker he is). Being brothers will do that to you.

I looked at Katniss she was smiling. I felt jelouse. She smiles for gay boy but not me, I've spent years making her crack a smile or laugh and he ruins it.

I didn't get girls even if they practically jumped in my arms by 'accident'. I ignored their advances and chose trying to woo the one thing my brother had over me;katniss everdeen.

Me and my brother fell for her when we heard her sing the vally song in music in 3rd grade. I just thought it was a slight crush until I turned 13 and my own fucking parents forgot my birthday and some of my friends. I tried to not make a big deal out of it but It friggin hurt.

Anyways she came round my house wih 3 cupcakes and gave me an empty photo album with a camera. I asked her why and she shrugged her shoulders and said "It would suck if my parents forgot my birthday". It didn't actually matter what she said but after that I Cato Howard Mellark admit I Would at times follow her like a lovesick puppy.

I used to always make her laugh and just as I was about to ask her out peeta ran up to her breathless and beat me. I still love him but in the I have to cause we're related way. I try to (and do) beat him in every thing to compensate but every time I flash that cocky grin katniss would run up to him when he lost and smile.

It was a big beaming smile that reached her eyes, she used to reserve it for me and me only. I had to curl my fists and take deep breaths in to avoid doing time for killing my brother.

The only other person who knows is clove and that's cause she caught me staring at her when she was texting someone(most likely my gay brother).

Things got kinda awkward after that cause it was when I realised clove liked me, and it was not in the brother sister way.

We had our very own love..square?. Clove liked me, I loved katniss, katniss liked peeta and peeta loved katniss(not to mention about half the boys in our year).

I got snapped out of my thoughts by peeta kissing katniss and I groaned which got me a glare from katniss.

She walked ahead of me and I felt even more jelouse because it used to be me that made her laugh and smile but now it was him.

* * *

I heard an alarm go off and felt a hand lightly patt my arm.

I tensed and opend my eyes getting ready to tell some poor love sick fool to get the hell out (sharing a room with finnick you'd find that happens a lot).

All I saw was brunette coloured hair that smelled like honey and vanilla. I bolted up when I realised I was fucking spooning a now awake and pissed katniss.

I much have wanderd on the bed to her side. It was a double bed and we had to de-make glimmers to make room.

The dorms were suprisingly big and spacey.

I heard a crash and saw the alarm hit the wall and land (loudly) on the floor with katniss mumbling.

I sat on the bed as she was in the bathroom taking her precious time I might add. She came out and the smell of vanilla and honey got stronger mixed with the slight scent of strawberries or cherries.

It was intoxicating and when I got up to enter the bathroom I purposely bumped into her to get a whiff of it.

My eyes rolled back in my head as I entered.

I took my time to get ready not just to piss her off but because I wanted to keep smelling it for as long as possible.(I'm not a pervert I just...like it. Don't judge me!).

When I walked out she wasn't their but I saw a note.

_Cato_

_You were taking too long and I lack the patience to wait for you so I went to Ebonaras lesson._

_See you their._

_Katniss._

I sighed and left the room taking my time to get to my 'wife'.

* * *

I was late to the lesson but none of the girls actally cared seeing as how their attention was on the bassinets in front.

Every male in the room noticed me though. They all looked bored but anxious.

I walked to the seats at the back where I saw katniss heading with something in her arms.

We both sat down and I saw what was robbing me of attention.

He was tiny and cute. If I were a stranger I'd honestly believe we were parents seeing as how it-he was like a cross between both of us. He had my blond hair but it was curly(katniss), their were a matching pair of light blue eyes with flecks of silver in them that swirled, he had not pale but not exactly tanned skin. He reached his hand out to katniss and grabbed her pinkie.

I coughed and she turned around realising I was their but still not paying attention. Instead choosing to make silly faces at him and smiling as he laughed.

I wanted to hold him for some weird reason but I know I'd hurt him, drop his head or something so I chose to sit their and watch.

I heard Ebonara clear her throat , a sigh for attention."Right. If I could get your attention for a while I'd like to tell you that class will be cut short today again. and before you leave I'd like you all to take your schedule for your 'baby activities'."

She let us all leave seconds later calling out our names and handing us a 'birth certifit' to fill out along with the schedule.

We all wound up back in 'our' room and by we I mean Glimmer and finnick, fox face and thresh and johanna and marvel. Peeta and clove weren't here for unknown reasons but I don't think anyone really cared.

We were watching a film glimmer and finnick playing with their 'son' Charlie Patrick Odair.

Foxface had her 'daughter' in her lap with thresh waving something in her face. Her name was Kadence Samantha Williams (**let's say it's...fox faces last name**).

Marvel and Johanna were forcing their daughter to play with our son. I don't mean the mean way just putting her down near him with some toys. Her name was Georgia maddi minni Scott **(marvels last time. Let's hope to god I remember these**).

And now time for us. Katniss named him Braydon greggi payson mellark.

Her and marvel were watching them playing with them at times. Me and johanna played cards. It's not like I don't care it's just that I don't want this to feel too real so that when katniss goes back to peeta it doesn't hurt as 'bad, plus he's so friggin small and fragile and I'm pretty sure I could fit his head in my hands.

* * *

"You've put it on the wrong way round moron." I sighed as she took of the thing again. Words cannot describe how embarrassing this would be once we left. She was trying to strap this weird thing onto my chest that holds the baby (**What are thos things called if you know what I'm talking about**).

"Why don't we just leave it and take the stroller".

"Fine".

Thank you lord!. I got the stroller ready while she picked up Brayden.

We were walking past the back garden when I realised I forgot my phone. I took the shortcut and made it to the room.

I grabbed my phone of the bed and pegged it taking the longer way. I stopped when i heard what could only be described as moans coming from one of the dorms.

I silently pressed my ear up against the door. I get that its pervy but its not every day you hear people gettin it on in a boarding school, especially being quite loud.

They stopped and I ran around a corner trying to see if I could peek at who it was.

I knew the dorm was for natahsa Mayfair...lets just say the girls not known for being virgin.

I saw blond hair but their back was facing me and I couldn't tell who it was.

My smirk disappeared as I saw peeta turn around and both of them head for where i was.

I tried to move but my legs wouldn't listen so I jut stood their in shock as he rounded the corner smile disappearing as he saw who it was

He started getting mad which snapped me out of my daze.

Why the hell was he mad!.

"What the fuck peeta"

"What the hell are you doing here cato"

"I went to get my phone you-."

"Cato!"

I heard katniss shout my name and breathed in then walked away from peeta. Quite frankly he wasn't worth my time.

"Wait Cato" I turned around and saw Natasha standing their a pleading look in her eyes. "You arn't going to tell katniss are you".

I heard the fear in her voice and even she new she had reason to be scared, half the school saw katniss beat the living crap out of Rider Garcia when he tried to groap her. When he made comments about her sister that just sent her over the edge.

The guy wound up with a black eye and she twisted his arm...mixed with the fact that when he was at the principles I may have provoked him just to break a couple ribs...and punch his other eye. Don't judge me I was 14 and followed her like a lovesick puppy, plus I was the one who saw the tears that fell when he retaliated and he pushed her and she wound up with a bruse on the back of her head and passed out from the pain medicine.

I looked at her and back at peeta. I was conflicted, break katniss's heart but be the one to comfort her or don't say anything and stay silent as my dick of a brother keeps fucking the school tramp.

* * *

**Ok let's clear some crap out.**

**-Cato and peeta are brothers**

**-peeta's older (he's lets say 17 and already done this project while Cato's now 16)**

**-their both in love with katniss although Cato backed off.**

**-peetas a year older so he's already done it I thinks.**

**Next chapter, will Cato tell katniss about this **

**Will they become besties again**

**Oh and I've been reading a few xmen fics with rough and they always have kitty n them sleeping with bobby so I've created a firm disliking for her and Ellen paige so Natasha looks like Ellen.**

**No flamed please again I suffer from lack of self esteem and confidence**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not my best chapter I no but I wanted to post something and this was what came to mind.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviews.**

**Barrelracinggodess**

**Jennyiscool34**

**AirGearisthewayoflife**

**Courtney DiLaurentis**

**Allycat295**

**Peeniss0314**

**And**

****

**Disclaimer: if I owned it would I really be doing this. I mean how could I kill rue and Cato!**

* * *

I was conflicted.

How would you feel when the girl your in fucking love with choses your brother(she technically didn't chose him he beat me to it but still) and then you find out the gay boy is sleeping with someone who's met every cock in the damn school.

I was walking to the garden and found her looking for me Holding Brayden in her arms. she must have left the stroller with Gimmer.

I used to dream of the day she would be holding my kid in her arms smiling. yes I understand how gay that sounds, but love makes you do stupid stuff.

She saw me and a small smile creeped onto her face.

I couldn't imagine what telling her what he did would do to her. she'd most likely put on a brave front making jokes about it but cry when she got to her room. she'd deny it but I know her better than she knows herself.

I couldn't break her like that.

I walked over to her and we walked back out to meet glimmer and finnick.

I don't even know where were going."Exactly where are we going?".

"To buy cloths moron!" I scowled at glimmer before turning back to katniss.

"Were going out to buy diffrent cloths. these-" she held up a bag "-don't suit him.

Crap.

* * *

Dear god Kill me. We've been walking around this baby's R us store for hours and I never thought I said this but my feet kill!.

I already did this once why do I have to do it again.

Her and glimmer were holding up baby cloths glimmer was cooing and katniss was getting a lot of attention from one of the assitants there.

I picked up Braydon for the first time and marvelled in how small he was. I cautiously walked up to them and held up Braydon to her and she stopped talking to him to stare at me shocked before we felt a flash and turned to see glimmer looking up as if the lights were the most interesting thing in the world.

It took 10 minuets until I felt my phone vibrate as we (finally)left.

I had a Facbook notice.

My eyes wided at the sight of the picture glimmer took earlier.

It was katniss looking at me shocked but slightly smiling and me standing opposit her holding Braydon and smiling also. It already had 400 friggin comments!.

Most of them were about how cute we looked together with Braydon. Some mentioned she should dump peetstand go out with me(I smiled at that comment).

* * *

We were currently sitting down in a park opposite the store, katniss was feeding Braydon and charlie making weird facial expressions. Glimmer tried but failed, finnick was too busy sleeping on the bench to do it and I...just didn't want to. So that left katniss to jugle feeding two kids whilst me and Glimmer watch.

I wasn't surprised she was good at this, she does have a sister after all but still she really looks like a mum and me the neglectful parent, because every time she tried to get me to hold him I at times shook my head making up some lame excuse, I've seen people shaking their heads at me in disappointment and looking at her as if she's a fucking angle!.

I looked behind me and saw some lady walk up to us as katniss just finished feeding Charlie and Braydon and putting them down in the strollers as they started falling asleep.

"Awww there lovely. What are their names?" she asked. I wonderd if it was normal for people to do this when they see someone with kids.

"That ones Braydon and that ones Charlie" she smilled after she said this.

"How old are you sweetie?"

"Were both 16" my head shot up and I realised what was going on while katniss was just being oblivious and playing with Charlie's foot.

The lady sighed."Kids having kids. Sweetie if theirs anything I can do for you call me." she wrote down her number on a piece of paper, she gave it to katniss and looked up at me."And I take it this is the father. You may be young but you have such beautiful baby's."

Katniss furrowed her brows and looked at me and back to the baby's a couple times.

"They look like the both of you" the women exclaimed.

Katniss just nodded and I stared at both of them in their separate strollers bags behind and underneath each. My eyes wided and I looked around realising glimmer wasn't here and finnick was still asleep and she couldn't see him. before she left she whispered something into kats ear. I couldn't hear but it left her red in the face. She smiled and left.

"What did she say"

"uh...it's not important"

"Yes it is"

"She..she said if I called her I had to promise to tell her details about...how it happend" she nodded towards the now asleep children.

I smirked as I realised what she meant. Chick was weird.

She rolled her eyes at me and got up kicking finnick awake."waz, waz goin on" he mumbled half asleep.

She rolled her eyes and I saw glimmer walking up to us."The fuck have you been?"

"Water fountain. Got this guys number" she held it up proudly and we packed up going back to school.

* * *

Moron, dumbass, dipshit, cock sucker, dweeb, idiot! Cu-"Peeta".

He turned around to the sound of my voice removing his fingers from somewhere infested with STD's.

She opend her eyes and removed her hand from her mouth, eyes widening and face redding as she saw my camera.

I Opened the door to the closet before either of them could react and pegged it to katniss.

It was decided. I was telling her and even if she didn't believe me I had proof.

I should probably explain.

**8 minuets earlier.**

**Katniss was in our room with marvel and johanna playing with Georgia.**

**Glimmer texted her and asked if she could watch Charlie because she had cheerleading and finnick had swimming.**

**She made me go get Charlie and drop him off(I objected but she got me off guard and shoved me out of the room) which I did successfully might I add. But i left his baby stuff being too focused on not dropping him.**

**I was walking back and the janitors door was slightly open and I heard a thumping noise and muffled screams.**

**I got a bad idea and opend the door quietly to sneak up on him and save the poor girl.**

**I stood their stunned as I saw peeta one hand behind Natasha's back the other...doing some down right dirty stuff to her.**

**I clenched my fist as a string of insults went threw my mind and new I had to tell kat, but she'd never believe me she'd think I was starting to place doubt in her mind about peeta.**

**I smirked as I pulled my phone out recorded 5 seconds not wanting to get scared by...this.**

I reached our room and opend the door to see katniss and marvel watching a kids show, three giggling baby's.

Johanna was on the bed filling her nails.

I took a deep breath in." katniss.I have to talk to you.."


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the shortness but I wanted to try updating both my story's before [gulps] year 10...not only that but I just found out we have another science exam for Wednesday! On all the crap we learned at the start of the year. HTF am I ment to remember all that. I'm luckly to remember what I had for breakfast let alone what I learned A FREIKIN YEAR AGO!.**

**But don't let my shamballs of a life ruin your day.**

**Im incredibly tired by the way!**

**And this whole chapters in Cato's pov.**

* * *

She was calm. I was worried she didn't hear me until she finally broke the silence.

"Do me a favour and don't tell peeta i know" what?

She smiled."Just trust me cato"

Even though I wanted to scream no. I didn't and nodded my head.

* * *

She really can't Stand him can she?.

I see the way she flinches whenever he touches her or laughs. It's been three days since I told her and whenever he tries to kiss her she uses Braydon as an excuse. On a side note though, I've gotten more comfortable holding him and any other kid for the matter.

I feel bad For fnnick though. Most of The time he's sleeping in our room whilst we watch charlie. glimmer must be a real bad parent because at times he mumbles stuff like 'he can't eat solids yet' or my persenol favourite 'you can't leave a baby alone in a bathroom'.

I feel sorry for the poor fuck who winded up marrying her, God knows what'll happen if she has Kids...may god have mercy on them.

Back to the point.

She's stopped smiling and laughing around him, not really but whenever she does it's fake.

She also kind of inches away from him whenever she can and glares at the both of them.

She's resumed rolling her eyes and coming back with a smart ass remark whenever I start talking about my self instead of telling me to fuck off.

Its like we're 14 again and I've resumed following her around again.

It isn't exactly the same though, at times she still gets mad and tells me to shut up but still it's progress.

* * *

"Finnick relaxxxx. I'm not gonna drop him...again" I smirked as finnick's arms tightened around Charlie protecting him.

She dropped her arms and turned to katniss and peeta."You guys are sooo lucky!. I wish I had a boyfriend like peeta, one who doesn't hog my own friggin baby! Your such a asshole fin!"

"I may be an asshole but at least I don't drop kids on their heads or leave them on the edge of a bed unattended" remind me to never leave glimmer alone with Braydon.

"I think everyone wishes they had someone like peeta dumbass, who wouldn't want someone who unlike the rest of the dicks here wouldn't hump Natasha, STD's and all" I narrowed my eyes at clove, she's never talked about Natasha like that. Sure she's talked about her but not with so much...bitterness. Although it is fun to watch peeta tense and avoid eye contact.

"Ugggg! God who would even do her. My mum always says never go to a water fountain because you don't know how many people have used it" I watched peeta form a fist in his hand gripping katniss closer.

I felt a light bulb go off in my head as I looked around the table and watched all eyes on peeta, ranging from anger to pure hatred.

"Peeta your hurting me..." Peeta looked at katniss searching her face for something but she just had that affectionate look on her face which she always had when she used to be around him.

He stopped and let go off her.

She inched closer to me seeing as how she was sitting between both meelarks, except his time I'm pretty sure I've won.

* * *

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I did this like TODAY so excus the spelling and or grammar mistakes, I'm also tired as hell so GOODNIGHT! Pweety pwease Review.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on!" I whispered to fin, clove and Johanna.

We were currently in the car park surrounding the car my precious brother got for his 17th birthday. It was a family tradition to get one the year before you apparently become a man.

It was also a school tradition that once you reach 17 you can have your own car on the school grounds.

We had a bag full of spray cans in with a variety of colours. I already picked the red one noting it was his favourite colour.

I saw Johanna smirk and smiled.

I turned to see if there were people watching again, to be on the safe side.

I heard the sound of cans shaking and joined in biting my lip to avoid bursting out into a fit of laughs.

* * *

**Next day**

Pissed.

That's the only way to describe the look on his face. We were in the hallway and I saw the punch coming before he was even halfway near me.

His face was red with anger and his fists were clenched. Katniss was standing inbetweeen us to avoid a full out fight that was bound to happen.

She was trying to reason with him when I winked at him and he pushed her to the ground.

I saw red when he did that and hit him in the face, breaking his nose. He stumbled back bringing his hands to his face.

I looked back to Katniss and picked her up careful not to hurt her.

She was blacked out probably from the force he used and I held her bridal style.

"The fuck did you do to my car you twat"

"I didn't do anything" I replied innocently still holding Katniss. She mumbled something and Peeta looked at her.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Nope" he laughed at me revealing slightly red teeth.

"Figured you wouldn't. After all you've been in love with her since we were fucking 5. By the way what did it feel like knowing the brother you always beat got the one thing you wanted the most?" I clenched my teeth. "I'm right aren't I? It was always that sick way you followed her around like a retard. She hated it too, laughed when she talked about the look in your eyes whenever you thought she couldn't see you staring at her. By the way nice job filling out the roll of a teenage pervert" _he's lying, he just wants you to put her down._

"You may call me a pervert but at least I'm not that much of a pussy that I can't break up with someone to start fucking a school tramp"

"She's not a tramp"

"Defending her are we?"

"No I'm just stating a fact"

"Well if you're stating a fact I'm stating the obvious. Just tell me why you had to do it gay boy?"

"Ha! I don't expect you to now seeing as how you've never actually gotten any." I narrowed my eyes at him; he cheats because she wasn't as easy as every other girl in this school.

"You mean to tell me the only reason you did it was because she wouldn't sleep with you"

"You make me sound like a dick when you put it that way"

"You are a dick, gay boy" I lifted Katniss higher because she was slipping.

"You know he main reason I asked her out was because you wanted to right"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why the fuck would I ask someone who was a virgin and not even that hot out in the first place moron"

"You didn't even like her"

"no I did. It just wasn't as bad as you" he smiled once again and walked off. I felt my blood boiling with pure rage. Every part of me wanted to go chase and f-up that pretty face, but the rational part of me won over and I took her to the nurse.

I was deep in thought about what Peeta said, not the part where he was the world's biggest dick but the one where he talked about it being obvious I liked her.

I looked at her like she was the earth, stars and sky's mixed in one.

I could still remember when my...crush started.

* * *

Parents suck.

It was my 13th fucking birthday and they forgot! They fucking forgot.

At first I thought it was just one of those things you see on TV where they pretend to forget but wind up throwing you a party later on but nope it's 9oclock and only three people remembered!. 3 and it was only Katniss, Johanna and Clove. Jo and Kat just said happy birthday and clove...Clove was weird really friggin weird. First she kissed my cheek and gave me a watch. Not to sound unappreciative that I at least got a present but when have I ever worn a watch!

I was watching some family guy episode, you know the one were stewi killed Lois.

I know peeta's out with Titus and gloss doing lord knows what. My parents were out at some party so they wouldn't be back for a while which left me sad and alone a four bedroom house on my 13th birthday, no cake, no presents, and no friends.

I must have fallen asleep because it was 9:45 and the pillow was slightly covers in drool. I also noticed the power was out, meaning I was home alone in the dark.

I heard the door bell and got up.

Surprised would be an understatement for when I saw Katniss standing their holding a bag. She was wearing black flats, a red knee length skirt and a black vest with pineapple written on the middle in red, her hair was tied in pigtails with a black ribbon(AN/ I know she usually has it in a braid but I think it's adorable when it's like that) . She smelled of honey, strawberries and cherry a weird mix but intoxicating as hell. My guess was she came straight from gym or dance. She was giddy which was a shock because I can safely say I've never seen her fighting the urge to jump up and down.

"Hey Cato. Are your parents here or peeta"

"Nope it's just me wallowing in self-Pity" I opened my arms to show the empty space ad let her in.

She'd only been here twice and it was always with someone else so I wasn't that shocked to see she knew where the kitchen was, no I was shocked that even in the faint moon light I couldn't tear my eyes away from the way she moved, it was graceful and like a dancer. It was also the fact that she also managed to find it without bumping into stuff unlike me.

She set down the bag on the counter and told me to close my eyes. I raised my brow and she hit me in the shoulder a few times till I complied.

I shut them and heard her moving around. I heard a slight click before she instructed me to open my eyes again.

I opened one and saw three candles on the counter flickering on top of their own cupcakes. There was white icing on one, blue on one and a red one. She was smiling and holding something behind her back.

She bounced over to me and revealed three items piled on top of each other in different shades of blue.

She gave them to me and I opened them all to find; a camera, a half empty photo album with three pages full of pictures of everyone and a black and white coverage that had a white background with a black tree which with vines that fanned out making an amazing pattern. The third one was a book called angles and daemons. I looked at her and without thinking hugged her. She was shocked but returned it after a while.

I had to let go once I realised she was becoming uncomfortable. She walked back to the counter and got the blue and white cake. Under the light flicker I could see the light blue of the camera. "Blues your favourite colour right?" I nodded, how she knew was beyond me seeing as how we rarely spent time alone together.

She gave me the blue cake and grabbed the camera with her free hand. "Make a wish" I thought about it and when I went to blow out the candle she took a picture.

I felt the flash burning my eyes shut them. She laughed and showed me the picture, I had my eyes closed and was blowing out the candle. "You can bet your blond ass I'm keeping that" she smiled and I could only see because of the light from the moon peaking in through the window. It bounced off her grey eyes and I must have been staring because she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

She practically danced back to the living room and sat down on the chair. "Do you mind if I sleep over? I would like to avoid walking home in the dark in a world full of murderers and rapists" I nodded and led her up to my room. We had a guest room but their wasn't anything for her to sleep on, so I took her to my room.

I was on my bed swinging my legs off the side. She already brought some cloths over apparently knowing I'd already say yes.

She walked back in and I looked up. From the faint light I could see she was wearing shorts with hearts on them and a black button up like shirt. Her hair was down and reached just below her shoulders in soft brown curls, ribbon clips keeping some of her hair out of her eyes.

She looked...cute.

I got up and went to sleep in a sleeping bag I kept.

"What are you doing?" she looked at me with a brow raised.

"I'm going to sleep kit-Kat" she cringed at my pet name and I smirked.

"I mean why are you getting a sleeping bag?"

"Again, I'm going to sleep"

"No you're sleeping on the bed and I'm taking the floor"

"But you're a guest-"

"Shut it. You're sleeping on the bed and I'm taking the floor"

"No-"

"No no no, what did I say"

"To take the bed. But you're a guest"

"It's your house"

"Exactly" she looked at the floor and I could tell she was thinking this through. Her head popped up and she smiled.

"You aren't going to sleep on the floor no matter what I say and I know you could just lift me onto the bed if I did, soooo why don't we both take the bed" my eyes widened in shock and my mind raced through all the things that could mean. "Not like that you sick fuck".

I was silent as she pulled back the blanket and got in. I snapped out of my daze when she threw the pillow at me hitting me square in the face. I heard her laugh and slowly made my way over encase she decided to change her mind at the last minute.

When I got there she was at the edge and I copied creating a massive gap in-between us. After 20 minutes I got tired of the silence. "Katniss?" I heard her mumble something and took that as a yes.

"Why did you give me that stuff for my birthday?"

"Cause it would suck big time if my parents forgot my birthday" I took her answer and nodded my head.

"Thanks...kit-Kat" I heard her breathing slow and cautiously leaned over and kissed her head.

A small smile formed on me as I rolled back to my side, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

I heard mumbling and got snapped out of my thoughts. Katniss was saying something and I leaned in closer to hear.

"hmmmm Cato" I whipped my head back in shock hitting it on a shelve. I cursed and heard the door open.

"Careful, we don't need another concusioned student on my hands." I glared at her when she turned around.

"Stop glaring and maybe you can take her back to her room." I was shocked shed caught me but complied out of the need to leave.

Katniss two days later

"Ahhhhhhh" I opened my eyes to the grabby hands of Braydon, smiling at me with his bluish grey eyes. He laughed when he saw my eyes open and me being a girl couldn't help the way my heart melted.

I'd already come up with a plan so that when we had to give him back no one would know I'd kept him. I also still didn't know when that was but I wasn't exactly complaining.

I lifted him off my chest and put him in his crib. He picked up a few toys and started playing with them; I got my phone out and took a picture. I normally wasn't so girly but again I was born female and when you get something as small as him you can't help but smile.

I stood up and looked around the clustered room. Cato had already left to go do...stuff I'm not exactly sure seeing as how I was sleeping with Braydon on my chest at the time.

Thinking about Cato made my mind trek back to Peeta. I obviously knew I had to break up with him the second Cato told me what or who he did, I didn't really even need the proof. I didn't know why but I pegged it off the fact that we were jointed at the hip for so long.

But still I had to break up with Peeta but I wanted it to be...memorable to say the least.

I heard my phone vibrate and saw I had a message from glimmer.

Glimmer: **u wood not freaking believe wat hapend to Pita breads car.**

I saw a link and curiously clicked on it.

A smile followed by fits of laughter came out of me and reduced to me to happy tears.

Their on peeta's brand spanking new Volvo 30 written in red spray paint was 'I don't know what made you so stupid but keep it up cos its working!' Another said 'Congrats on being 8 months STD free!' there we're more but I was too busy on the floor to read them.

When I finally gained control of myself I looked back at the picture and new that only a few people would be ballsy enough to do this, and they just happened to be my best friends.

* * *

**I'm seriously sorry it took me so long but I had major brain freeze for this chapter. For my other story I'm like half way through writing the next chapter but it I got some major reviews for both of them maybe I'll spend the whole next 2 days with my door glued shut keeping my sisters iPad and tap tap taping away.**

**But remember you have to review, review and review! (Maybe if I got 6 for both I could update on the weekend)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really really sorry like you have no idea!.**

**My mum forced a load of crappy chores for me to do and naturally me being me I caved and did them so i could go back upstairs (to my lovely lovely room) but when she asked me to clean my room and after 3 hours she came to inspect, found the floor still hidden and me asleep she gave me the choice out of either cleaning my room or going downstairs and having 'family time' I got ma butt moving and...I guess you could say I cleaned my room. You can see part of he floor so she took that as a win and left. (my mother is surprisingly lenient at some things).**

**Then on Monday I just really CBA to leave my cave to make that dreaded trip downstairs knowing if I stayed for more than 10 minuets I'd get forced to clean something I just now it.**

**But today, as I opened my living room door and found 'my' precious iPad on the floor I took it and ran. So that's the story of how I'm updating on Tuesday.**

**Also (not that it matters) I went to Drayton manner on Thursday and my left arm really hurts!(carrying a photography book arounde whole day didn't help) so be glad I'm right handed!.**

**And I should explain.**

**You people all understand in the Capitol people dress...freaky. And their rich as hell and can get any and all type of alterations. So let's say this story takes place in...The UK. They live in...dunno let's say...Coventry. And instead of the Capitol it's now called a funny little place (which from what I know is famous for the gurd thingys, the queen, big Ben and..yup you guessed it. Getting shanked.) called London.**

**Now let's erase some bad crap from the history of London and turn it into the Capitol. you following me?. If you don't PM me and I'll try to make it clearer.**

**Now back to the story...where we're we. Oh yes.**

**London is the Capitol but it's still called London. The school they go to got...mechanically engineered children that can grow at a substantial rate and reach...8 months in a week.**

**They had to take pictures with their spouse so that the 'children' looked enough like them to make it real.**

**Now you get me?. If you don't again PM me and I'll try to Make it clearer.**

* * *

Halloween.

The day when children get to knock on random peoples doors expecting sweets.

The first haloween I got the go round alone with my friends I was 11. They told Romeo to go round with me, him being 14 and all but as soon as we turned round the corner he got his phone out and told me if I told mum he ditched me I would lose my ability to have children, so naturally like every other normal boy I chose to keep the option and met kat, clove, fin, Jo and marvel at a shop. It was when I was young and Halloween ment buying a costume and making sure it was scary, but then I turned 14 and my outfit began being exclusively created by JD sports.**(AN/I love doc brown, what can I say)**

Now I sat down on fin's bed with glimmer doing her nails listening to kat and fin talk about what outfit Braydon and Charlie were going to wear.

I stopped flicking through channels to look at them. Fin and glimmer's kid was more like fin. He had sleek brown hair, kind of pale instead of having the and I quote 'Bronze body of a Greek god' and green eyes that could put emeralds to shame.

The only kind of clue it was also glimmers was the rosy red cheeks and long eyelashes.

He may sound like a girl but he's more..effeminate than anything.

He turned to look at me and started laughing. I smiled and he went back to playing with Braydon.

"Cato" I looked at katniss."We have to go" she walked over to Braydon and picked him up settling him on her hip with the bag on her shoulder. He seemed happy there and started eating her shirt. It was quite cute really, he pulled out the fabric from his mouth and started staring at that part of her shirt so intently brows drawn in concentration as he played with the fabric between his fingers.

Kat was just looking at him, a smile in her face.

I got up and followed them back to her room. We were almost there, we just had to round two more corners. But life isn't fair like that and the second we went round the first I saw Natasha smiling until her gaze reached us. She frowned until she saw Braydon and like everyone els she smiled and crouched down approaching him.

"Hey their sweeti-" I watched in amazement at what happend before me.

When she reached him and started stroking his face he looked at katniss and saw the glare and somehow knowing he wasn't ment to act cute he grabbed her hair and pulled.

She was in pain and obviously fighting the urdge to do something. Braydon was surprisingly strong and growing at a substantial rate seeing as how it had been a week and he already looked 9 months old.**(AN/ I'm a massive charmed fan so I imagined Braydon looked like Whyatt, only different..if that makes any sense)**

He was really pulling and staring at her like he new he wasn't supposed to like her. Natasha started screaming as he pulled harder and when she tried to get his hand off her, she slapped him and as her hands was going across his mouth he bit it.

She screamed harder and I was suprised no one had come out to see he commotion. I smiled at that but katniss didn't see the humour and gently grabbed his hand and he stopped to look at her intently. She gave him to me looking calm.

Nataha got off the floor then and started dusting herself off."Wow, he's..he's..he's some-" she looked up and I saw katniss's fist make contact with her eye.

She fell on the floor and katniss kneeled down to be level with her,"I swear to god that if you touch him again I'll make sure to make you so unrecognisable that your own mother won't know who her daughter is. Got that" she nodded scared and scrambled to her feet to run away.

Braydon was squirming in my hands when he saw his kats free and empty. He whined and I found it hard to keep a hold of him.

When we reached her(I don't think I can call it our without smiling) room she put the bag on the bed and sat down. When I followed he practically jumped on the bed and crawled to his mum. He put his arms around her neck and leaned into her back.

She smiled as he stroked her hair clumsily until he just wound up eating it.

She laughed and gave him some of that baby food in the fridge. She fed him until he was full and set him down for a nap.

"Exactly what are we doing for Halloween?" Iasked curiously. Halloween was a week away and we got two weeks off school so I was curious as to what we'd do with Braydon.

"We have to figure out if we're going to your house for Halloween or mine and I no if I take him you'll miss him and if you take him I'll miss him so your house or mine?"

"Mines bigger and has four rooms, and the living room has some space for him to play." she thought it over and I gave her my best puppy dog eyes until she caved.

I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

**5 days later**

**Katniss's POV**

I was happy up until I saw peeta outside my door and he started talking about how exited he was to go home,when I closed the door it hit me like a brick. _Cato and peeta were brothers right? They live in the same house right?How did you not remember this idiot!._ I panicked even though I was planning to break up with peeta I'd never formally introduced myself as his girlfriend, they only saw me as Cato's friend, peeta's acquaintance and Romeos...well ive never really technically met Romeo if I'm honest with you.

I breathed in and turned to Bray. He had a toy in his mouth and a goofy grin on his adorable face.

I smiled and momentarily forgot about my whole peeta problem.

* * *

I couldn't feel the train track moving because of the new silent train.

I was in a compartment with marvel, Joe and clove and Grayson. Glim and fin already left to go to fins house a few stops ago.

Peeta was in a different compartment and still didn't know I was going to his house over the Halloween halfterm. Me and Cato decided it would be our 'suprise' to him. I was still thinking of ways to break up with him though. I couldn't brake the law but I wanted to humiliate him like he did me.

I had a few ideas but they weren't big enough. Maybe if it was a normal girl minus the skank rep I would just do it straight up, but once you do the deed with someone well known for that kind of rep anyone would probably get pissed.

I saw Cato playing with Bray and clove giving me a death glare. Grayson came back in and saw too, he started whispering at clove and but I was too far away to hear a word of it. Marvel had Georgia in his lap with johanna waving some toys in her face. I was shocked to say the least, I'd never thought I'd see Johanna Mason smiling and honest to god smile.

I was bored so got my BlackBerry (AN/ it's a blackberry torch) out and started playing he helicopter game. Blackberrys sucked but this game was my addiction.

* * *

I felt someone Tap my arm and waved them away. I've almost reached 4500, way past my high score.

I felt the person tap me again and looked up to see Cato holding Brays baby bag with him playing in his seat.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw I'd aready died at 4496! I was so close, so freakin close!.

"We have to go kit-kat" I raised my brow at my old nickname but got up anyway.

"COME ON YOU FUCKIN RETARD WE HAVE T-" I saw peeta walk in our compartment his eyes widening when he saw me.

"We had to go to one of our houses and your's was bigger" I cringed at the way I worded it but he didn't seem to notice.

I saw the doors open and practically ran out of the confined space. You could literaly cut the tension with a blunt knife.

I looked around the pavement and saw Cato's parents waving at us. they saw me and Cato's mum ran like hell to me.

"Where is he? Where's my-" she was speaking 100 miles an hour so I barly got a word of what she said.(AN/like I said before, massive charmed fan so Cato's mum is...pheobe.)

I saw her eyes look past me and she crouched down cooing.

"Hey mum, this is Braydon" I guess she saw Braydon.

"How long do you get to keep this adorable little guy" I saw Cato shrug his shoulders becase we never got a dead line for this.

She picked him up from Cato and his nose scrunched up like he was going to cry. I would probably start crying to, I could practicaly smell her perfume from here.

He started gurgling and she looked at Cato. He walked up to her and picked him up but his eyes were still forming tears.

"Why's he crying?" I shrugged at her but walked upto Cato. Over the corse of this...project I've come to learn that Braydons one big mamas boy.

He saw me and started fighting Cato. I reached my arms out and he jumped into them still on the verge of tears.

"Shut him the fuck up man! that kids pissing me off" I glared at peeta and backed away as he took a step towards me.

"Launguage peeta! theirs a child here!"

"OK OK, and relaxxx. I won't hurt it" he reached his hands out and I had to avoid laughing as Bray bit his finger."OWWWW, that kid can Bite man!"

Cato smirked and picked up the bags to load into the car.

* * *

I smiled as I saw Braydon laugh.

We (me, Cato, peeta and their parents) were at the park with Bray.

They were having a 'family chat' about something, probably me.

* * *

CATO POV

"Look at those genes Jeremy!...you know if you and katniss one day-"

"MUM!. I'm 16!"

"I know I know. But still, it's never to late to plan for the future AND if you have kids that looked like this I could have something to shove in Mary cassidys plastic little face-"

"Mum"

"-You should have seeeen her yesterday, bragging about how her son Kyle got into law school and her daughter Sadie is becoming a doctor. 'I don't mean to brag but mamamam plastic surgery blah blah blah my kids are better than yours-"

"Mum"

"-Well just let her see Braydon-"

"Mother!"

"that curly blond hair and thos eyes, anyone would die to have a grandson Like that! shove it in her face the b-"

"Lydia!"

"What?"

"Perhaps you want to talk aout Cato's future when he starts it" She sighed and went back to looking at katniss and Braydon.

She tried to discreetly take out her phone and take pictures but I saw her and glared at around the 9th flash.

"What?. Can a mother not take pictures of her sons girl- I mean friend friend." I narrowed my eyes as she looked innocently at me. flicking her hair over her shoulder.

People said I looked like my mum but was built like my dad(AN/ guess who Cato's dad is. Guess come on I dare you!). Peeta was said to be as nice at my mum, I laughed in that persons face as soon as it left their lips.

Peeta fooled anyone he met. growing up with him I've come to learn that basically anything out of his mouth is a full out lie.

I saw the flash again and sighed.I get a mum who calls me at 15 asking if I found the girl I want to marry instead of a normal one who...well I don't know what a normal mum does if I'm honest.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I listened to the distinct sound of cutlery on plates.

It wasnt an awkward silence really, I'd already eaten dinner here too many times that the silence didn't really bother me. the only other thing really filling the space was Braydon gurgling.

"Sooo katniss. its been quite a while since I've seen you, how are your parents?"

"There Fine. I think my dad got a promotion from what my mum told me"

"Oh oh oh. you'll have to congratulate him For me. it's been so long since I've seen your parents"

"Well their both doing great and I think they'd love to hear from you agaian"

The dinner went back to comfortable silence while Cato's mum smiled happily.

I liked Cato's parents, they were good friends with mine so I saw a lot of them so hating then would be quite unfortunate.

"Well if everyones done I say we let them get settled in."

* * *

I was currently putting Braydon's cloth away. Hallaween was a few days away and Cato didn't live that far away from fin, marvel or clove so we made plans to all go out together.

I heard a knock at the door and opened it leaving Bray to make a mess of the aready packed cloths.

I opened it and inwardly groaned as I saw peeta standing their.

"What are you doing here kat?"

"I already told you on the train"

"I know but...you could have at least told me you were coming"

I smiled with fake sweetness."But It wouldn't have been a suprise."

He furrowed his brows. An action that I used to find sweet but know just ticked me off.

"I guess it wouldn't have Been." he looked up at me then down to my lips. I already knew what he was going to do as he started leaning in. I couldn't avoid this any longer but I still tried to think of something anything. I felt his lips on mine and didn't respond for awhile until he pushed harder, it wasn't like when we used to kiss. back then I would get butterflys in my tummy and wouldn't want it to stop. know I try to avoid thinking about the sick way his lips were on mine or how his hands started roaming underneath my shirt.

I tried to think of something else when I saw the light shine off his shaggy blond hair. Cato has blond hair, except it's spiky and rough. Peetas is too soft.

My eyes widend for two reasons 1 why the hell would I be thinking about Cato, fucking Cato as I kind of made out with his brother and 2, I'm pretty sure peetas hand was going below my waist.

I pushed him off and he stumbled back."Come on kat!. We've been dating for a fucking year. I think its time we went a little further than kissing" he looked like what he said made sense but I stared in shock at him.

"You Think you can just determine when we sleep together for the first time buy how long we've been dating? seriously" I stepped back into the room and shut the door on him. moron.

I looked at the bed and saw Bray in my open suitcase asleep and sucking his thumb. I wanted to put him in his crib and sighed. I was in my own version of hell with the devil able to squirm his way into anyone's pants.

I put everything away until it was clean and clear. I crashed on the bed and welcomed my dreamless sleep.

* * *

CATO POV

"For the last freakin time were just friends and you know it"

"Ok ok sweetie. but stil-"

"Yes I know great genes!" I saw my mum sigh out of the corner of my eye.

"You should probably make a move before peeta" I almost droped the plate in the sink.

"what are you talking about?"

"The fact that you've been in love with you're 'friend' since you were 13 my dear dear boy"

"Wait what?"

"I'm not as oblivious as you think I am darling" she winked and walked back to the living room. was it really that obvious?.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky way each paragraph ended.**

**If any of you have any ideas about how katniss should break up with peeta, enlighten me. Let that small spark engulf my mind into such a creative flame I'm burning the whole school down.**

**Catch the girl on the fire thing in their, cos if you didn't I worry for you. I really really do.**

**Oh and I'm thinking about writing something with Cato and katniss when they were younger, linked with this story Becasue it's basicly all of them at like 10 - however old they are know.**

**If I get like a few reviews asking for that I could make the wish come ture. Or If I reach 36 reviews on this (asking or not) ill do it.**

**BUT REMEMBER ONLY HAPPENS IF YOU REVIEW.**

**OH OH OH NEARLY FORGOTTEN BUT I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:**

**BFCL**

**Reese**

**Sundragons9**

**The future Mellark**

**JennaRae44**

**Camp Hogwarts**

**CarlieKempf**

**I Am District 12's Diamond**

**Moonlight beauty8**

**Courtney DiLaurentis**

**Infinity Motion**

**KiKi211 (Trust me when I say I'm 14, I've heard and said worse)**

**Hutcherwife**

**QueenKittieKat**

**Gaypeetahater (I'd just like to say when I say your screen name I laughed so much my sister looked at me like I was demented...she's a B word anyway...)**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**Barrelracinggodess**

**Jennyiscool34**

**AirGearisthewayoflife**

**Allycat295**

**Peenis0314**

**And**

**I'd just like to thank all of you and I will most likely have misspelled names or put them twice. I'd like to apologise for that but I tend to skim no matter how hard I try to**


End file.
